Naestra Dawnseeker
Naestra Dawnseeker's Backstory Naestra Dawnseeker was a born quel'dorei who lived the first years of her life as a civilian within Quel'thalas. She was a loyal servant to several noble houses, forced to work there by her parents to advance is becoming a good mother in the future. It is there where she meets her current husband Seraphis Dawnseeker who was a noble youngster in the heart of Silvermoon City. They grew up together and grew closer together, it only lasted a few of years before the couple had a forbidden and secret relationship. Naestra being of Silvermoon's middle class and Seraphis of the highest in Silvermoon's noble hierarchy the relationship was strictly forbidden but later allowed by the falling apart of the Dawnseeker dynasty. Naestra was following her husband's footsteps as a paladin within the order of light in the Quel'dorei dynasty and was only an adept during the third war. Naestra's light powers faded at that point and Naestra as a loyal brainwashed servant to the high kingdom also transfered her legacy to Sin'dorei, believing this would make their race stronger after the many losses in the recent wars. Naestra then followed the path of the Blood Knight's just as her husband Seraphis. It did however not take long for Naestra to neglect her duties as a Blood Knight in order to help or even save her husband, which caused her to be ejected from the order permanently. It didn't take young Naestra long before she finally picked up a role in the Farstriders where she trained for daily in archery and agility. Naestra got up to the rank Farstrider and remained within this rank for a while, it is during that she held that rank where she worked for the Sunreavers in Dalaran City and later became an emmisary for the Sunreavers in order to establish proper diplomatic relations between other races and the Sunreavers. It is then where Naestra gets promoted to Ranger-Lieutenant for her services during her time in the sunreavers. Naestra established good contacts with the Darkspear but also Orgrimmar along with many other important diplomats and ambassadors to ensure the stay for both Darkspear and Orgrimmar citizens within Dalaran City. This is where Naestra became more tolerant for several other races that were allied with the Horde. As Naestra returned home to her husband within Silvermoon City, Naestra caught her husband, Seraphis Dawnseeker with a mistress whom he had been having affaires with for a couple of months during the lack of her presence. Naestra, out of courtesy did not speak about it. A time passed of difficulties and during this time, Naestra also granted Seraphis Dawnseeker two daughters which happened to be a disgrace to him as he wanted to continue his legacy with a son. They kept their daughters though and Naestra mothered them for a couple of years untill she was caught in the act, to have romantic relations with a regular citizen in Silvermoon. The case came into Silvermoon's court of law. Even though Sin'dorei are known hedonists, relationships outside of marriage were far from tolerated. The court came to the decision to exile Naestra out of the city, making her divorce with Seraphis legal and allowed to keep Seraphis the two daughters. Naestra left to Orgrimmar. In Orgrimmar Naestra's skills as a Farstrider were greatly appreciated and she was trained into a Spymaster of Orgrimmar's own. Naestra was good at gathering information and was given advanced training on this as well. It is there when a Silvermoon noble named Se'thael Dawnflame laid out contact with Naestra, wanting to have his tasks done by one of his own. Naestra accepted the contract: The contract existed out of three parts. Those parts being: Infiltration, Distraction and Ellimination. The task was to infiltrate into a neutral settlement of Goblins as a Mercenary and elliminate an important noble of Theramore who had business with the Goblins. The mission didn't go as planned, and Naestra met her end there by beheading. Naestra's skull remains there till today, being an example for other mercenary traitors. Details 'Appearance' Haircolor & Style: White with a mix of blonde, long in a braided tail. Eyes Color: Green Height: 5"4ft Weight: 98-110 lbs Build: Slim Features: Small bronze earrings in the top of her ears, several Horde sigils branded across her body, a lot of scars across back and stomach as well as shoulders. Armor: Traditional Farstrider armor with a longblade and a recurve Farstrider bow, in the colors red, black and gold. 'Voice' Naestra's voice is matured, however calm upon hearing. She has a clear present thalassian accent, which comes forth into her speech when speaking in another language. 'Personality' Naestra is formal and polite. Her attitude neutral to any race, Naestra is alligned to the Horde by law but she does not discriminate. She is not arrogant considering her past with orcs and other races and because her husband always told her that their race were above everyone, combined with Naestra's hate towards her husband has caused her to have a deep harted towards arrogant people of her kind. Naestra is a matured married woman and does use her marriage as an excuse not to get flirted at sometimes. Regardless of that, she is not a loyal wife and happens to let people flirt with her and flirts in her turn.